Tie me up and gag me SasuxNaru Now redone
by Yuki Yaoi
Summary: This is when there adults, Sasuke captures Naruto :O My 3rd story. Non related, except theme and characters. OOC btw. And thankyou to Dark Soul Of Shadows for correcting me punuaction and paragraphing.. And my spelling ;;


Naruto staggered forward, gripping his arm as blood dripped though his fingers.  
"F*ck," he said taking a sharp in take of breath. He had been walking around for hours. He'd seen nothing and his body was getting weaker and weaker. Soon he wouldn't be able to walk.  
"F*ck, f*ck, f*ck!" he said frustrated by his own weakness, hadn't it been for the fight with Sasuke, where he damaged his leg and the mobility of his left arm, he would've been long gone, he had gone in the direction of the others, but so far nothing. Naruto was really starting to think he might have gone the wrong way at the crucial moment.  
He staggered dangerously, having to balance himself on the nearest tree, he breathed deeply with the effort of limping around for hours in his state, things were starting to get hazy and darker. He blinked hard to keep himself awake, but he found himself sliding down the tree were when he reached the bottom were everything went black.  
"Finally given in, idiot."...  
Naruto awoke to a cold shiver that ran down his body. He shivered and started to roll into a ball, but something held his wrists and ankles down, with no clothes on. He opened his eyes quickly to find himself in a dark room. He could just make out the walls to his left and right and that also he was against a wall, but he couldn't see the door and the other wall.  
Naruto shivered again. Someone was watching him. He could feel the eyes boring into him.  
"What the hell do you want? Stop staring at me and do something about this so I can go and get clothes on!" After a small silence Naruto heard some sniggering and then.  
"Why would I do that when I went though so much to get you here?"  
Turning his head towards the sound, Naruto squinted to try and see who it was, "Who ar-" Naruto said being interrupted.  
"You've grown, Naruto. The last time I saw you like this, you had a lot more baby fat." A shadow started to walk towards Naruto though the darkness until there stood.  
"Sasuke?" Naruto said as he watched Sasuke walk closer towards him and then Sasuke slid his hand down Naruto's abs.  
"Much better, but still soft," he said grinning hungrily at Naruto.  
"Wha- What are you doing? Get off me!" Naruto said blushing, trying to knock Sasuke's hand off as it went lower.  
"You've also grown here I see," Sasuke said cupping Naruto between his legs.  
"What the hell are you doing? Nhh..." Naruto shouted, but Sasuke had started to move his hand feeling Naruto get harder in his hand. "Uhh.. W- wait! N- aaaa. No!" Naruto moaned, struggling to keep his voice in.  
"No? But look how hard you are already," Sasuke said squeezing his hardness. Naruto blushed madly, screwing his eyes shut. Sasuke's hand went down towards his hole, pressing something against it.  
"Wh- what's that?" Naruto opened his eyes panicking slightly.  
"Just something that will make you feel better," Sasuke said grinning pushing it in. "I know you want this, I know you've always wanted this. Friends? I've never seen you like that, and I can't run anymore and neither can you." Sasuke said smiling at Naruto, who was bright red and looked so shocked.  
"How did yo-"  
"How did I know? By this." Sasuke leaned in to Naruto to kiss him, sparks went though Naruto.  
"Mhmm," Naruto moaned into Sasuke's mouth as he kissed him harder and licked his lips for him to open his mouth and stroke his tongue with his. Naruto kissed him back, trying to keep up.  
"You felt it too, didn't you? From that first day we kissed by accident, my eyes have followed you and yours me," Sasuke said, staring into Naruto's eyes, his face still close, each breath staggering Naruto's.  
Naruto blinked for a second still bright red he burst out "Your playing with me!" Sasuke grinned and then Naruto twitched as he felt Sasuke's hand cupping him again.  
"Not yet I'm not," Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear. Before Naruto could reply, Sasuke had his hand around Naruto and was starting to move, while his other hand flicked and played with his small nipple, it was a dull pink. He stared down into Naruto's face. Naruto blushed and then looked away, struggling to keep his voice in.  
"Mhmmm," he let though. Sasuke grabbed his face, pointed it up, then kissing him passionately. He started to move his hand faster, and Naruto started to moan louder, unable to hold it in. "Uhhh, mmmhmm," and then he started to spasm slightly. "AH!" he moaned loudly, then gasped for breath. Sasuke looked down at his hand and licked it slightly.  
"Thick, I see your still single." Sasuke said looking satisfied by his find. Naruto couldn't deny the fact and looked away from Sasuke, embarrassed. Sasuke seized his opportunity and started to rub Naruto's hole, pushing slightly. Naruto looked up in alarm.  
"Wait! Stop, not that!" Naruto said panicking, he had heard that it hurt. A LOT! But before Naruto could struggle, Sasuke's finger was already in and moving. A whole new pleasuring pain filled Naruto. "AH! HmmmHH," he moaned, eyes wide. He slowly felt Sasuke adding more fingers as he went. Naruto was panting, exhausted, reminding himself of the walk before, plus he had only just came into Sasuke's hand... Sasuke leaned down to kiss Naruto, and that sweet shock went down his spine. He kissed so well.  
Sasuke stopped kissing him and stepped back. Naruto let out a little reluctant moan and Sasuke grinned. Sasuke took another step back to take his top off, and Naruto gasped slightly. Sasuke was so much better built than himself and his muscles seemed to ripple slightly as he moved. Though covered in scars, the skin still glowed and it was bronzed slightly from training in the sun.  
Naruto looked away blushing, but he peeked back to see him taking off his trousers. His legs so evenly muscled, and as he took his pants off Naruto couldn't help but stare. It was so much bigger than his!  
'God is unfair,' Naruto thought to himself. Sasuke walked towards him so he was between his legs. He then undid the arm restraints and pulled him forward.  
"I'm sorry for leaving you, but I plan to never let that happen again. I love you," he whispered into Naruto's ear, then he pushed his dick against Naruto's hole...  
His mind went blank.  
Naruto awoke to find himself in a bed. Next to him, Sasuke looked down at him. Naruto smiled, still a little shy over what they had just done.  
"I love you too," he said bright red, pulling the blanket over his head. He heard a little chuckle and then felt himself pulled against Sasuke's chest.  
"I know you do," he heard Sasuke say.  
His world was complete. 


End file.
